


Goal

by Dajichan



Series: Chrm [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Erotic, Goal Celebration wink wink you know what I mean, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Reward, Slicky Modric, Teasing, Two Blonds, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: After that incredible goal Luka Modric scored in the Clásico Toni has some very nice reward in mind... chrm.Watch it here!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4myryjsKvh4
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Luka Modrić
Series: Chrm [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Goal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece of some pretty straight forward sexy times :D
> 
> You can read this without knowing the other stories in this series, I just thought that it actually also fits in this universe :3 enjoy!

Winning _El Clásico_ is always an amazing feeling. To win against their most bitter rivals, to win the match that is one of the greatest sport events in the whole world. Millions of eyes follow every move of the players and once again _Los Blancos_ showed the world who is King in La Liga.

The celebration with the team was sweet and short since the next match was in a few days already. On the day after the _Clásico_ only light training was scheduled to recover and it was over in the early afternoon hours. 

"I have a surprise for you."

Luka threw a sideglance to Toni, when they were driving to the German's house in the outskirts. "Nothing with... paint?" Toni laughed. "No, no paint this time. But I think you'll enjoy it." 

After dinner Toni lead his magical midfield partner upstairs to his bedroom, pointing to the bed and asking him to strip down.

"That's not very surprising..." - "Just do it", Toni rolled his eyes, as he rummaged in the cupboard. Since the German was turned with his back to him Luka didn't even have to pull out a show, he got rid of his clothes, hesitated at his pants. "Everything?", he asked. - " _Ja_ , everything..." Luka shrugged and pulled his underwear down, waiting shamelessly as bare as on the day of his birth. He watched Toni laying a clean blanket out on the bed, lighting candles, some incense. 

"You and your ideas..." - "You love them, admit it...", Toni went around and brushed a kiss on Luka's neck, just underneath his golden hairline, took him by his small hand and lead him to the bed.

"Lay down, baby", he said softly, "on your stomach." Luka smiled and did as ordered. He liked where this was going. 

"You comfy?", Toni asked, straddling the other to get better reach, Luka grunted affirmatively. "Alright, let's do this..."

The German opened a small bottle of scented oil and poured it on his hands, rubbing them together. He bent forward and stroked gently over Luka's shoulders, spreading the oil, down to his shoulderblades, circling to his spine, following it, then up again by the sides. He poured more oil, the air filled with delicate scent of wildflowers. 

Toni started to knead Luka's shoulders, changing between gentle strokes and rougher gropes when he found a tense spot and wanted to smooth it out with his touch. He stretched over his partner, brushed his lips over the tip of his ear and whispered: "You are a wizard on the pitch, love. You showed it when we needed it most. In the _Clásico_ ", he kissed the small patch of skin beneath his ear, "I am so proud of you..."

He continued to massage Lukita's back, he wasn't too sore, since they had regular massages at the training center but this was about something else. Toni wanted to touch him, show his appreciation through this touch, his elation, his love. Luka deserved this. 

Toni moved down, he positioned himself lower on Luka's thighs, hands kneading the flesh of the small of his back, so close to this gorgeous ass and he had to tease the midfielder before him, his fingers slipping _accidentally_ further down to graze the curve of that bum. He would get to that soon enough. 

Luka sighed, full of content, Toni's hands worked wonders on his back and it was a completely different experience than a massage from the professional club masseurs. He relaxed, his tension vanishing under the pleasant strokes of the German. 

Toni laid his hands flatly on the other's back, rubbing over the soft skin, shiny in the light of the candles. He bent down, pecking Luka's arse, first one wonderful bottom cheek, then the other drawing out a low pleasurable hum from Luka. Toni smiled, _Lukita had no idea what's waiting for him_. Toni straightened up again, fingertips slowly drumming down his lower back and finally cupping those sweet firm globes. His grip grew stronger on them, squeezing, _fuck that arse looked great_. He stroked in circles over it, fingers nearing the crack with each cycle. Then he couldn't resist anymore, an oiled up arse like this was just too tempting. 

His thumb followed the crack, pushed gently between the cheeks, rubbed down and skipped Luka's nice little pucker on purpose, before continuing further, till his balls. He heard the other midfielder gasping indignantly, he grinned and didn't stop his slow sweet torture. The blond Croatian twitched, he was getting hard and that made his position on his stomach slightly uncomfortable. He fidgeted, pushed his butt up, almost on display, to give room to his cock. Toni grinned, still rubbing. "Better?" - "Yeah." Toni changed his approach, thumb slowly sliding around the hole, barely grazing the sensitive flesh. He spread the cheeks with his long fingers, uncapped the oil bottle with his other hand, waited until Luka started twitching again and poured the oil directly on the wrinkled hole, making Luka jump.

"Did you develop a fetish when I wasn't looking? Where you like me being covered in stuff?", he asked strained. - "Oh I am so sorry that I spice up our vanilla sex life!" - "HEY! Shower sex is NOT vanilla! We could slip!" Toni pushed Luka's face playfully into the cushion, muffling the laughing Croatian. He looked over his arse, so lovely, shining wet, oil flowing down his ass, between his legs, and he attacked without mercy. He pressed his thumb on Luka's hole, rubbing quickly, putting pressure on it as if to breach it, but never enough to actually push inside. The oil made it twice as intense, the wizard's breath going shallow, moans slipping over those beautiful lips. 

Luka couldn't take it anymore. He wiggled his ass. "Come on... give me something!" Toni laughed softly. "You want something up that sweet ass, hm?" - "I thought this is a reward and not punishment..." The blond German placed a soft kiss on Luka's butt. "Don't worry, baby..." He thanked all the Gods for the invention of luby massage oil, his hands were covered by it and Lukita was allover slick. It was easy to breach his hole, he did it antagonizingly slow, knuckle after knuckle, he pushed inside until he couldn't go deeper. He waited long seconds for Luka to adjust, then wiggled his finger, drawing a Croatian curse out of his partner. Toni smirked, pulled out again, only to slip inside again, and again, gaining speed each time till he was thrusting in and out easily, slick sound loud in the silent bedroom. 

Toni grabbed under Luka's middle, pushing him up, laid his fingers around Luka's hard dick, his hand warm and slick, stroking slowly. He stilled the Croatioan's shivers, pushed another finger in his arse, gliding in without resistance, pucker wet and slippery and sweetly stretched, he searched for the magic spot, Luka cried out, high in comparison to his usual deep timbre, _there you are..._

Fingers curled against Luka's prostate with every push inside, making him squirm, he felt Toni's weight distinctively on his thighs, bend over him, his hips bucked, he practically fucked in Toni's hand around his cock, warm, moist and tight, just like his own butt, penetrated so lovely. 

Luka's breaths came choppy, long moans, long and loud, mumbled nonsense in between _there, yes, please, give it to me, yes, fuck yes, oh god yes_ , Toni bent forward as far as he could, lips as close as possible at the ear. "Come for me, Lukita", Toni's voice was hoarse, "come for me!" 

_Oh shit._

Tip of a finger at that perfect spot, a strong thrust and Luka exploded. With a groan he spurted onto the blanket, covering Toni's hand with thick ropes of cum, rode his orgasm out, small whimpers fell from his lips when Toni's touch became too much on his hot sensitive skin. He broke down on the bed, taking deep breaths to come back from this high. 

Toni retreated, slid his fingers out carefully causing Luka to shiver, cleaned his hands on the blanket. He couldn't keep them to himself for too long, he stroked gently through Luka's golden waves, so compelling, just adding to his beauty. He watched his fellow midfielder sitting up, turning to him. He took the other blond's face between his palms, kissed him tenderly. "Thank you", Luka whispered. Toni smiled, received gladly Luka's sweet pecks.

"Oh."

The German looked at Luka, brows frown enquiringly. "What?"

Luka smirked lewdly, eyes glancing down, he bit his lush lower lip. 

"I think someone's ready for _his_ reward..."

**Author's Note:**

> They end up more domestic here than intented, but I think I like it.


End file.
